Gifts and Curses
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: OneShots based on the stories: 'The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters', 'The Winchester Code', 'The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation', and 'How to Save a Winchester'. [Series of OneShots.]
1. Emily Hope

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter One: Emily Hope**

"She's… mine," Dean said with a smile. He was cuddling his newborn baby girl.

Jessica had just given birth two hours ago. After pulling in a favor with a fellow doctor, the DNA tests were run. The results were positive.

Emily Hope Winchester belonged to Dean Winchester and his girlfriend, Jessica Paterson.

And the birth certificate said so.

"What'd you expect," Jess asked with a weak smile from her hospital bed. She was tired but wanted to stay awake until Chris got there to meet his little sister.

Dean shrugged before sitting on the chair next to her bed, with Emily in his arms. "Maybe she'd be _his_." Dean never muttered the name, Will.

"Trust me, Dean. She's yours. I'd be the one to know." She rested a hand over her stomach.

Dean smiled and turned back to his daughter. So far, no one besides the nurse and doctor held his daughter. Not even Jessica. But she figured she owed it to him, considering she held Chris first. "She's going to be a nun."

"How do you know," Jess asked, hiding laughter. So far Dean had guessed on all his nieces' and nephews' and his own children's occupations. Emmett was going to be in the Navy. Tommy would be a lawyer, like his Dad. Mary would run a day-care center. Taylor was a florist. Patrick was going to join the Navy. And Chris would be in the Marines like his Grandfather.

"Because she's not allowed to date."

Jess couldn't help it. She laughed. "Dean, sweetheart, she's not going to be a nun."

"What's she going to be?"

Jess used her powers to communicate with Mary, Dean's mother. Mary watched over her children and grandchildren. So far, she had done a pretty good job. "Mom says she's going to be a translator for the United Nations."

"Really," Dean asked, smiling wide. Jess nodded. "What's Mom think?"

Jess talked to Mary through her mental abilities for a second before answering, "She says she's proud of you and Sam."

Dean looked down at his daughter. "Yeah," he agreed, whispering. "I am too."


	2. Dean's Dysfunction

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I was just in a Dean-bashing mood. Hahaha… Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two: Dean's Dysfunction**

"Dean," Jessica whispered, "it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is," he whispered back.

Sam and Alex had taken their family on vacation cruise. After deciding that spending time all together would be a nice idea, Jess and Dean decided to take Chris and join the family.

Chris was at the day camp with his cousins. Alex and Sam were meeting Jess and Dean for lunch in an hour.

And before they went for lunch, Jessica had wanted to spend some one-on-one time, literally, with Dean. But he was stubborn, citing that he just got on those medications for that certain _problem_ of his and he wasn't going to do anything.

Too bad.

Dean had laid down on the bed, saying he was taking a nap.

Jess took that time to make her move. She had stripped her clothes and changed into something with a little less fabric. Then she hopped on Dean and it all went down hill from there.

"Dean," she sighed, wearing a t-shirt and underwear she had put back on. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean next to her, "not getting aroused is one of the side effects."

"Crappy side effect," he muttered.

"It's not a big deal," she told him, putting the medication bottle back on the side table.

"Coming from the one who can-"

"Dean," she interrupted him. He stopped. "Listen, hon." She turned to him, running her hand down his jaw to make him look at her. "Tonight, you and I will get you up and working, okay?"

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Let's get changed," Jess changed the subject. "We're meeting them in five minutes."

She hopped off the bed, ready to start something else. Dean just followed.

Ten minutes later, after being seated at the restaurant, Alex and Jess excused themselves to the bathroom.

"What's biting Dean," Alex asked as her friend jumped up on the counter. Alex fixed her hair in the mirror.

"He's having trouble being a… man."

"Oh," was all Alex had to say before laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said between laughs.

Jess couldn't help but join in. "I know. You would never think Dean…"

The two laughed together before heading back to the boys.

After placing their orders, the conversation started.

"I heard you went to the doctor's the other day," Sam said to his brother. "Everything okay?"

Dean shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal. "Yeah. Some quack looked at me."

Jess hit Dean on the shoulder. "I just happen to be one of those _quacks_."

"Trust me," Dean replied, coolly, "if you were one of _those_ quacks, I watch every male patient you had."

"Dean, they only take care of male patients."

That set Sam off. "Wait, you went to a _male friendly_ doctor?"

"No," Dean answered at the same time Jessica answered, "Yes." They switched their answers before looking at each other, knowing they were caught.

"Yeah, he did, Sam," Jess answered, looking from her boyfriend to his brother.

Sam bit his lip in attempt not to laugh. _His_ brother?

"It's not what you think though," Dean clarified.

"Yeah," Alex confirmed, "he's just having trouble staying away from that… excitement."

This was enough to send Sam into the laughter he had tried so hard to stifle. "I'm sorry," he said through laughs. "I'm sorry."

Jess couldn't help but join in. This situation was funny after all.

Sam and Jess were already lost causes, so Alex just had to. This was too funny. I mean, who would've thought: Dean?

"That's it," Dean announced, now that all three of them were laughing like hyenas. "I'm leaving."

He tried to get up, but Jess grabbed his leg. "Dean, we're sor-" That's when she noticed that Dean was in _that_ state of excitement. This sent her into another round of laughter.

Dean just went back to the room to nurse his wounds, both emotional… and physical.


	3. Dean’s Dysfunction, the Epilogue

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three: Dean's Dysfunction, the Epilogue**

After their laughter subsided, all three adults decided it would be wise to never mention Dean's little… problem… again.

Jess had taken off after her boyfriend while Sam and Alex remained behind for lunch.

They had placed their orders and were at a lack of words for where their conversation should go. Besides Dean.

"What's my brother so embarrassed about," Sam asked, breaking the ice.

Alex shrugged. "We did laugh at him, Sam."

Sam nodded, "But he would laugh at me if I had the same problem."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, Sam. You don't have that problem. I have how many kids to prove that?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. But you would think that they'd have more kids than we do. Ya know, with the circumstances of Dean's… problem."

Alex laughed at this. "You'd think that; not me."

"What? Why," Sam asked. He was so not worse than his brother. Dean was the one that tried to get laid hourly.

Alex shook her head. "You're worse than your brother."

Sam pouted. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm not arguing with you, Sam," Alex said with a smile. "You'll just have to accept it."

Sam glared at his wife. "No, I'm not."

* * *

Jessica got to their room. She slid her key in the lock and opened the door.

The lights were out in the room, but she could see her boyfriend's outline in the bed. He shifted.

"Room service," Jess said with a smile, coming in and hitting the lights.

"I didn't order any," Dean grumbled, shifting again under the covers.

Jess hopped on the bed. Dean used one hand to try and swat her away. She easily dodged it.

"Deanie-poo," she whispered, getting closer to his ear each time, "Deanie-poo… Deanie-poo…"

"Stop," he snapped, flailing his arm out toward her.

She caught it and twisted it at an uncomfortable angle. "What the hell is your problem," she growled.

"You. You didn't need to say anything about my problem." He tried to free himself, but she held him tighter.

"You tell Sam everything about us. What's the difference?"

"No, I don't. Sam has no clue what our relationship is like."

Surprised, Jessica dropped her hold on Dean. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said and swung his legs off the side of the bed, looking away from her.

Now she saw why he was so mad. "Dean, I'm sorry," she apologized, scooting over to him and placing her arms on his shoulders. She slowly began to massage them. "If I knew…"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Jess still felt bad. "Let me make it up to you."

He spun around so fast that she fell back onto the bed, landing on her elbows. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said with his cocky, carefree attitude. This was all planned, apparently.

She laughed at him as he started to take off her shirt. "Let's just hope you're running properly."

He glared at her. "That's not funny."

She took a long look at him while running one hand up his shoulder, around his neck, and into his hair. "Yes it was." And she pulled him in for a kiss.


	4. Sam and Alex's Wedding

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four: Sam and Alex's Wedding**

Alex laughed as Jessica finished a story about Sam and Tommy.

She was getting married today, and nothing could keep her down.

A knock on the door came and Jess went to get it while Alex checked her makeup in the mirror for the fifth time. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"Come on, girls. Groom needs to chat with the bride," Jess said. Alex turned around in her seat.

Sam was standing there, watching his soon-to-be-wife with a smile.

All the bride's maids filed out the door, Jess closing it behind them.

"You're gorgeous," Sam said with a smile that Alex could have sworn would make it around the world and back.

She stood up with a smile of her own. "You don't look too bad yourself." He was silent as he just watched his girlfriend with a smile. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam hesitated. "I saw Dean." Dean hadn't gone to the wedding. He'd been invited, but he declined. And Alex was pretty sure it was because Jess was there.

"Really," Alex asked. "Where?"

"Outside. On the cliff that overlooks the church." Alex nodded, thinking of the place. "He was out there against the Impala."

"Did you call him?"

Sam nodded. "He didn't pick up."

She gave her boyfriend a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he's thinking about you, Sam."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. "You know I love you, right?"

Alex chuckled, "Honey, I wouldn't be in the chapel if you didn't."

Sam pulled Alex in for a kiss before leaving.

And Alex knew that nothing could keep Sam down either. Because his brother had shown up and he was marrying the woman of his dreams.

He had the life he wanted.

Apple pie or not.


	5. Sam and Alex's Wedding, Done D&J Style

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five: Sam and Alex's Wedding, Done D&J Style**

Sam and Alex had gotten married that day. They headed off to their family-friendly honeymoon. This left the house to Jessica. So she had gone home, cleaned up a little, studied a little, watched a little TV. Basically, not much. Then she decided to take a shower. She stripped her clothes and threw a towel around herself.

That's when she heard something downstairs.

Grabbing her gun, she started downstairs – in the towel, gun drawn.

She rounded the corner. Nothing.

She rounded the next corner. Nothing.

Rounding the next corner, she came face to face with Dean Winchester.

"What the hell are you doing here," Jessica yelled, lowering her gun.

Dean shrugged. "Came for a beer."

She narrowed her eyes. "But you just couldn't make it to the wedding?"

"I was there," he said as she walked further into the kitchen. He watched her. "I watched from the cliff." She didn't believe him and he knew it. "You looked nice in your cream-colored dress," he continued. "And Missouri wore that purple thing. Man, that was the butt of some jokes."

Jess turned to him. How would he know that? Unless… he really was there. "Did Alex's dress have a train?"

"No," he looked her dead in the eye while he answered.

"How many bride's maids?"

"Four. Including you."

"How many groom's men?"

"Three."

"What color flowers?"

Dean hesitated. He knew the answer. He just… he… "Pink. But you wore a red one – to show you were the maid of honor." She was a little stunned at this. How'd he know? "Right here," Dean said, gently, taking a step toward her. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was beautiful." He looked into her eyes before dropping back a step.

And everything Jessica knew, every mental ability she had, all told her to stay away from him. Tell him to leave.

But she didn't.

Instead, she stepped forward and moved her hands into his hair. She ran her fingers through the blonde pieces. "I missed you."

And that was enough.

Their lips went together. And they took it slow and steady. Loving and careful.

The next morning when she woke up, thinking it was a dream, he was right there – arm around her waist, head nuzzled in her hair, leg twisted around her own.

It felt good.

Then it all went downhill.

"Morning," he mumbled, tightening his arm around her and nuzzling his head against the back of her neck.

"Morning," she replied, flipping over so she could face him. They were silent for a little while. "Got anything to do today?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "What is it?"

"I gotta leave."

Jess didn't know what to say. She thought he had come back. And she assumed that when they hooked up, he'd stay. She pushed him away, as far as he would go. "No, no," she whispered.

"I have a hunt," he said, leaning up on one elbow.

She swung her legs off the bed. "Then leave," she said, void of any emotion. And she walked quickly to the bathroom, locking herself in. She sunk to the floor and held in the tears. She wouldn't cry. Not until he left.

Dean sighed. He'd messed up again. He always did. What made him think that this would be any different?

He got off the bed and put his clothes back on. Once fully dressed, he found a piece of paper and wrote down his number again… just in case she forgot it. He signed it _Dean_. No 'love' or 'I'm sorry'. Because he wasn't sorry he spent the night. And he knew she wasn't either.

They were sorry he had to leave.

So he left without saying anything to her.

Then she cried.

And, though Dean won't admit it, he felt like crying.

The next time they would see each other was before Taylor was born.


	6. Ella Meets Emmett

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Six: Ella Meets Emmett**

"Thanks," Emmett said as the Annapolis librarian placed a pile of books down in front of him.

He was writing his semester paper. On the Marines' history. It would be fun, except the use of computers was prohibited. So Emmett headed to the library, grabbed this cute librarian, and inquired about books.

She brought him fifteen so far. And she still had three more.

"No problem," she said, rubbing her hands together to remove the dust.

She brought him the other three books before telling him she'd be at the front desk if he needed anything else.

Two hours later, Emmett was tired of reading about the Marines. He could very well tell you any important date for them. But it was a lot.

So he decided to take a break. And hit on that pretty girl.

He strolled up to the front desk, nonchalantly.

"How's the paper going," she asked with a smile. And God, he thought her body was nice – her grin just added to the beauty.

"Not bad," he replied, "I'm actually going to take a break right now." She nodded, waiting. That's when his game was thrown off. "Uh- do you think you could watch my books?"

Her smile frowned a little before glancing at his books. "Sure," she said, giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered and walked away quickly. He messed up.

Ten minutes later, he had figured out a way to redeem himself. He went to the café on campus and grabbed two teas and an assortment of goodies before going back to the library.

"No mice eat at my books," he asked with a smile as he walked back into the library.

She glanced up from the book she was reading. "Nope."

Emmett nodded before giving her a tea. "Come on," he shrugged toward the desk he was using before.

She took it and followed him.

Twenty minutes later, he had learned her name and number, what book she was reading, her favorite sport, CD, website, and belonging, _and_ she was single.

She laughed at his joke before taking a bite of the frosted cookie he had brought her. "These are so good, Emmett."

He flashed a smile before noticing the frosting that was at the corner of her mouth. "Uh- you have," he gestured to his own mouth.

"Oh," she said and swatted at the opposite corner of her lips.

"No," he said, "here." He leaned his finger in to get it before deciding to do what Uncle Dean always told him, _be bold. Chicks dig bold men._ Of course, Mom and Aunt Jess and Dad had always said, _never listen to Uncle Dean. Listen to us, hon. We're actual adults._ But screw that right now. He was taking Uncle Dean's advice.

He swooped his mouth in and kissed/licked the frosting off her. He pulled back slightly to see her reaction.

She looked in his eyes before smiling. "Do I have any more frosting on me? God, say yes."

He smiled, "Yeah, you do." And he went in for a kiss.


	7. Paint and Pregnancy

**Gifts and Curses**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven: Paint and Pregnancy**

Dean had pissed Jessica off. Big time. She wasn't even talking to him, she was so mad.

So he tried to apologize, tried to suck up. Hell, he tried everything he could think of – including using Chris and Emily as weapons. All to no avail.

So one night, he went to sleep on the couch (he had been sleeping there for the past week). Big mistake.

The next morning he woke up. He took a shower and changed. He got Chris breakfast, played with Emily, and tried to give Jess a kiss – but was ignored. Then he went outside.

He almost crapped his pants.

There, on his beautiful, navy blue Impala was a bright pink streak of paint down the side.

And the only person who knew exactly which buttons to hit? Jess.

So he ignored it. Went to work, did what he normally does.

That night, he committed a felony of his own. A bright orange streak of paint down his girlfriend's Camero.

And Jess ignored it. That night, she painted another bright pink streak down the opposite side of Dean's car.

That was the last straw.

Dean flew inside after meeting his now striped Impala and grabbed Jessica's arm. He pulled her outside.

"Get off me," she growled, just short of kicking him in attempt to get him off.

"Shut up and look at this." He brought her in front of him and made her look at the nice pink on black.

She glared. "It suits you, what can I say?"

He pulled her to the opposite side of the car. "And this?"

"You're gay?"

He spun her around to look at him. "Stop. You're mad."

"I should be," she said. "You put orange on my car."

"You put pink on mine first!" He threw his hands in the air. She was as dumb as Dumbo sometimes.

"You deserved it."

"Now we're getting somewhere," he half-way shouted. Good thing their house was at least five hundred yards away from the closest neighbor. "Why did I deserve it?"

She growled at him, "Because you got me pregnant."

Silence.

Dean was in a bit of shock. She wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. Chris was only a little less than two and Emily was a few months. Jess couldn't be pregnant with a third. Or could she?

Jessica was still a little angry. She had found out she was pregnant a bit more than a week ago. And Dean didn't pick up on the signs. How could he not know her well enough to notice when she was pregnant?

"Let's just clear this up," he half-whispered, "we're having a third?"

"Don't rub it in," she said.

"And that's why you're mad?" She nodded. "Oh," was all Dean could say.

"You didn't notice, Dean. That's why I'm mad."

"Oh." Silence. "I did notice."

"How," she asked, not believing him.

"Your chest got bigger."

"Dean," she shouted as he ran away with a smile on his face. She chased him. "Dean!"

He ran inside the house and she followed. He ran into their bedroom and tried to close the door, but she slipped in. He closed the door anyway.

She grabbed him and pushed him harshly against the door before kissing him. She pulled back, "Your chest gets bigger when you breast feed you idiot."

"Oops," he teased. And lips collided.

Soon they were in bed together.

Two hours later, Jess got out of bed and started to put her clothes back on. Dean was laying in bed, still panting.

"We should get mad more often," he teased.

Jess laughed. "Get out of bed. Missouri will be back with Em and Chris soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean replied, "as long as we can do that again tonight."

A fully clothed Jessica came around to Dean's side of the bed. He had only his boxers on. She stopped him from grabbing his jeans. "Baby," she whispered in his ear, "let's get through the day first."

Dean's eyebrows rose to the challenge. "Through the day? Sure." He smirked.

That was a yes.

* * *

Just remember that Jessica miscarries the third child. 


	8. Frank Gets a Mommy

**Title: **Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **This is just a weird chapter that popped into my mind. Enjoy!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, Mrs. Winchester," Frank said as he gazed upon the Winchester kitchen for the first time. "You have a really nice house." Mary smiled. He was trying to suck up.

"Thank you, Frank," Alex said as she unpacked some groceries.

"I want to live here."

Alex laughed. "Talk to Mr. Winchester about that. See what he says."

Mary hid her laughter. Oh yeah, Frank living in her house would go over well.

"Mary," Frank asked.

"Hm," she replied as she helped her mom unpack groceries.

"I stole your mommy. She's the best."

"Huh," Mary asked, confused.

"Mommy, can I help unpack the groceries?! Please," Frank joke-begged.

Mrs. Winchester just rolled her eyes. "Yes, Frank."

Frank grabbed some cereal and started to open cabinets to figure out where it went. Alex came over after a few seconds and showed him their cereal shelf. "Mary," Frank asked as he stood up from putting the cereal away.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna marry your Mommy one day."


	9. Mary and Frank Start their Friendship

**Title: **Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates! This is the last chapter because I ran out of ideas for OneShots based on their family. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary started to walk home from the school bus.

There were only a few people who got picked up at her bus stop. She, Tommy, Taylor, and this kid named Frank from the opposite end of the neighborhood. Tommy had debate team and Taylor had soccer today, so she was the only one – other than Frank – to be dropped off.

Great.

"Nice day, huh," Frank asked with a smirk. He was going somewhere with this, wasn't he?

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what are you doing later?"

Mary stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you just ask me?"

"What are you doing later," Frank asked in the cocky-maybe-we-should-hook-up kind of way.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Definitely not you."

"Oh," Frank faked pain. "That hurt."

"Should've." And she continued walking.

Frank sighed and jogged a little to catch up with her. "Listen, Mary, I'm just kidding you."

"Sure you are."

"Dudette," he said, grabbing her elbow, "I have a girlfriend. Her name's Jessica and she's a Freshman at my school. She's a brunette, five-five, and has brown eyes. I call her all the time and leave her messages just for fun." Mary narrowed her eyes. "Honest. You want me to call her?"

"No. Just don't touch me." Frank dropped his hold on her like it was hot. "Let's start this relationship over. I'm Mary. Nice to meet you…"

"Frank. Nice to meet you, Mary." There was a bit of silence as they walked down the road together. "So we're in a relationship now?"

Mary groaned. Oh, yeah, this would be one interesting friend.


	10. The Bad in Sam

**Title:**Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder," Sam sighed, lying in bed with Alex late that night. 

The day had gone badly. Sam was stressed; he had a huge case. And when Sam got stressed, his family tended to know. After snapping at his wife, he had yelled at his two oldest sons. Then he proceeded to make a nasty comment to each of his daughters. Patrick was the only one who was spared Sam's wrath.

"What," she asked, calm and collected, relaxed and understanding through the whole day.

Sam shifted in bed so he was chest to chest with his wife. "If I'm supposed to be in this life."

"What," Alex asked, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp. "Of course you are."

He sat up also. "No; seriously. The kids and I don't get along. I never see you. It feels like I'm never good enough for anything I have."

"Sam," she tried to soothe.

"No, Alex. Com'on. You can't tell me that you don't think I'm not good enough for you or the kids. I see it in your face."

"Samuel Winchester," Alex barked, angry now. How dare he accuse her of that? She never had the thought; not once. Instead her thoughts were that _she_ wasn't adequate for this life, "You are too good for this life. You make those kids so happy. They're never asking for anything because you give it to them before they can. You spend quality time with each of them and you're always paying attention. You and those kids are meant to be. Don't you ever think different."

Sam silently agreed. She was his wife. She had to be right. "But you and I," he started but got cut off.

"You and I? Sam, I love spending time with you at night. It's just so quiet and no one's around… I can _really_ talk to you. Our nightly talks are the highlight of my day." She smiled a soft, motherly smile.

"Okay."

That was it? All that for just an 'okay'? "Okay?"

"Yeah," he said, climbing back into his position earlier. "Night, Alex."

Confused, Alex turned the light off and got back under the covers.

Tick; tock. Tick; tock. Tick; tock.

"You're a jerk," she told him with a smile, realizing that he knew everything she said but he wanted _her _to say it.

"I know. But like you said: the nightly talks are the highlight of your day."

Oh, he was in for it.


End file.
